Jegyll
|gender = Male |official_illustrator = Sakuratuki (桜月) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ジギル |officialromajiname = Jigiru |othernameinfo = |aka = ジギたん (Jigi-tan, nickname) ジギル(笑) (Jegyll Kakkowarai, sometimes used in video titles) 井の頭P (InokashiraP, as producer) |birthday = 21|month = 12|&year = |ref = Celebration video from Piko |status = Active |year = 2007-present |NNDuserpageID = 255905 |mylistID1 = 11841158 |mylist1info = main |mylistID2 = 33873162 |mylist2info = as producer |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co30368 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = DoM, Jack, amu, Itou Kashitarou}} Jegyll (ジギル) is an who started in September 2007. As such, he is considered one of the earliest utaite, and one of the few 2007 utaite who still remain active. He has a cool, somewhat deep, and very unique-sounding voice, and is known for his excellent vibrato, which is often dubbed the Jegyrato (ジギラート, jigirato) by his fans. He often arranges and adds guitar solos to his own covers, and has released 2 albums, with all songs being self-arranged. In addition to this, he composes songs under the name InokashiraP (井の頭P) and is a member of the circle Sugar Brave, with his most notable VOCALOID song being "Cassiopeia" using Miku. He also composed and arranged almost all of the songs of a collaboration album, . He tends to refer to InokashiraP as being a separate person. He is sometimes jokingly referred to (by himself, as well as fans and other utaite) as a lolicon, which is reflected in unit names like DoLoli and Somariseloli~mu. He is also known for having a very strange sense of humor, and often labels his covers as "somewhat Freedom versions" in which he likes to add funny ad-libs and . However, he sings serious covers as well, and often posts serious versions aside from his "Freedom" covers as community only uploads. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # Sugar Prince (Sugar Brave album) (Released on April 27, 2013) }} Collaboration Units # Somariseloli~mu (そまりせろり～む) with Souma, Riseha and amu # DoLoli (どロリ) with DoM List of Covered Songs -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2007.09.08) (Hidden on NND) # "Rainy Heart" (2007.09.19) # "Sakura" -Freedom Arrange- feat. Jegyll and DoM (2007.11.19) # "Mirai he no Houkou" feat. Jegyll, Yamadan, Yuge and Kusuki Keima (2007.12.08) # "Unknown Girl" (2008.03.05) # "Mosaic Kakera" (2008.04.18) # "Rakuen Densetsu" -Ballad Arrange- feat. Jegyll and DoM (2008.06.01) # "Nico Nico Ryuuseigun" -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2008.06.22) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.07.02) # "Konbini" -Rock Arrange- (2008.08.04) # "Wind Climbing" -Ballad Arrange- (2008.09.07) # "Ishidatami no Akaki Akuma" feat. Jegyll, Jack and ChouCho (2008.09.07) # "Lion" feat. Jegyll and DoM (2008.10.04) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.11.06) # "Fullchin☆Boogie" feat. Jegyll, Tourai and Jack (2009.01.24) # "Saihate" -Rock Arrange- (2009.04.01) # "Loli Yuukai" (Lolicon Parody of Roshin Yuukai) (2009.04.20) # "Despair" (2009.05.22) # "from Y to Y" (2009.07.13) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Jegyll and K-ta (2009.09.01) # "Rea-juu Bakuhatsu Shiro!" -Rock Arrange- (2009.11.07) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) -Rearrange ver.- (2009.11.26) # "RE:BRIDGE~Return to oneself~" (2009.12.23) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream) (2009.12.25) # "Zutto, Zutto..." feat. Jegyll, Riseha, Souma and amu (2010.01.22) # "Hikarizakura" feat. Jegyll and amu (2010.02.03) # "shiningray" -Rearrange ver.- (2010.03.13) # "Tsukeruyo." (I'll Put It On.) -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2010.03.20) # "Matryoshka" -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2010.09.18) # "Monocrossroad" (2011.01.07) # "Panda Hero" -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2011.01.27) # "Sand Scraper" feat. Jegyll and DoM (2011.03.30) # "TONIGHT" -Band ver.- feat. Kettaro and Jegyll (2011.04.29) # "Hiatus" -Rearrange ver.- (2011.05.31) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.19) # "Scissorhands" -Acoustic Jazz Arrange- (2011.07.17) (Taken down on NND) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Toppling) (2011.08.11) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.24) # "Senbonzakura" -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2011.10.16) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.10.17) (Community only) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.02) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Jegyll and DoM (2011.11.27) # "Rin-chan Nau!" -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2012.01.17) # "Onakasuita" (I'm Hungry) (2012.02.08) # "Mokyu Mokyu" (2012.02.14) (Not in Mylist) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Jegyll and Itou Kashitarou (2012.03.04) # "Setsuna Trip" (A Momentary Trip) -somewhat Freedom ver.- (2012.05.24) # "Setsuna Trip" (A Momentary Trip) (2012.06.02) (Community only) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Rock Arrange- (2012.07.21) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.25) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, KajyuP, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, YukiYucky, Rabipo (2012.12.22)}} Discography |track2lyricist = mstk |track2composer = mstk |track2arranger = Jegyll |track3title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track3info = (When Crooks Laugh) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NashimotoP |track3arranger = Jegyll |track4title = Scissorhands |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = Jegyll |track5title = Monocrossroad |track5lyricist = |track5composer = ArieP |track5arranger = Jegyll |track6title = Cassiopeia |track6lyricist = Jegyll |track6composer = Jegyll |track6arranger = Jegyll |track7title = Corruption Garden |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Caz |track7arranger = Jegyll}} |track2composer = buzzG |track2arranger = Jegyll |track3title = Kutabare PTA |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NashimotoP |track3arranger = Jegyll |track4title = Aku no Meshitsukai |track4lyricist = |track4composer = mothy |track4arranger = Jegyll |track5title = Senbonzakura |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = Jegyll |track6title = glow |track6lyricist = |track6composer = keeno |track6arranger = Jegyll}} Gallery |Jegyll twitter 1.jpg|Jegyll as seen in real life, picture taken from his Twitter |Jegyll twitter 2.jpg|Jegyll as seen in real life, picture taken from his Twitter |Jegyll twitter 3.jpg|Jegyll as seen in real life, picture taken from his Twitter}} Trivia * He has a handy case with a panda printed on it. * He refers to himself as a "female high-school student" (女子高生, joshikousei). However, he humorously adds that he's a "middle aged man" (おっさん, ossan) in brackets afterwards.Jegyll's blog profile * He says he was born in Inokashira Park, which is presumably the source of his name as a VOCALOID producer. * He did a celebratory video for Itou Kashitarou's birthday in 2012. External Links * Blog * Twitter Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Producers Category:Completed Pages